Take That!
by Nuzzling Polar Bear
Summary: What if that punch to Phoenix had been used for punching a lot more people? See how Apollo leads his double life, one as a lawyer. The other a boxer. But now it seems Klavier wants his crack at the attorney. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Polly is a boxer? Well had that idea down since the first case in AJ.**

**First Ace Attorney Fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

"And another knockout for champion Apollo Justice, finishing with his signature 'Take That!' punch. Can anyone defeat the amazing-Polly! Polly! Wake up Polly!"

Apollo opened his eyes to see a blue hat. He recieved a slap. He sat up as he realised he was holding his pillow.

"Daddy said you were sleeptalking. And when I came in you were smiling and kissing your pillow. Is there a special someone me and Daddy don't know about?" she said her eyes glistening.

"No, it was just...nothing." he said turning a light shade of pink. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen where he saw Phoenix sat at the table with a bottle of grape juice.

"So? Who is it? Vera? Ema? Or is it that wierd pirate lady who worked at the borscht bowl club?" she asked as Apollo sat down yawning.

"Oh, is our little defence attorney the victim of a little love bite?" chuckled Phoenix as Apollo looked at him.

"Mr. Wright, not you too." he groaned his horns flopping over.

"I'm only kidding Apollo, but you did seem to take my adivce about Take That."

Phoenix then flashed a picture of Apollo, horn-less, in red shorts holding a small trophy in the center of a boxing ring,

"Dont worry, I won't tell if you won't."

"Tell what Daddy? Oh, you know who Polly's special someone is? It's Ema right? Vera's too shy and that pirate is kinda scary..."

And Trucy ramled on as they made their way to the courtroom where they were meeted by Ema.

"Oh, Ema! I finally figured out why you pelt Polly with the Snackoos. It's because you want to hide each others feelings right?" she said bouncing up and down.

"And those feelings are?"

"You know, that you love each other..."

As soon as Ema heard the word 'love' Apollo became bombarded with Snackoos, two or three hitting him at the end of each word.

"You. Idiot. Apollo. What. Sort. Of. Nonsense. Are. You. Filling. Her. Head. With? You. Know. My. Only. Love. Is. Science."

* * *

**Short Chapter I know, have something longer up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh.... I'll get to the boxing soon enough...maybe.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours and a non guilty verdict later and Ema was at the witness stand staring at Apollo.

"Is there a problem? Fraulein Detective? You seem more...agitated than usual." said Klavier as he looked up at her.

"Objection!" yelled Apollo. "This has nothing to do with-"

"Shut it...." said Ema as a few Snackoos made contact with his face.

"Nothing is wrong, there was just a misunderstanding, scientifically speaking."

"But Ema, how can you say that?" said Trucy.

"Polly loves you and that's all you-"

"Objection!" came the voice of Klavier. The court was silent for a few moments as all eyes were on Klavier.

"You had an objection Mr. Gavin?" said the judge.

"Yes, Herr Judge, I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts." he said as he stared at Apollo.

"So, Herr Forehead, you think it's wise to take me on in something like this?"

"But, I never said I liked her..." he muttered.

"Silence." yelled Klavier.

"How about we do it my way? One on one, you and me til the bitter end for the Fraulein's love. Thge ultimate battle of the gods. I will show no mercy, the winner gets her hand...."

More Snackoos made contact with Apollos face.

"You see what you've started? Now the glimmerous fop will never leave me alone..." she muttered as she left the stand and stormed out.

"I guess, we should leave..." said Apollo as he slipped out the entire court muttering about what just happened.

"Hi, Polly." said Trucy as she came into the court.

"Boy Ema seems mad, what did you say to her?"

"What? Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, Daddy gave me tickets to a boxing match." said Trucy as Apollo began sweating.

"He said give them to Ema and Klavier, but he said you will be there. And this ticket is funny It's Little Mac vs....and the second name is scratched out. do you know who it is Polly?"

Apollo began to laugh nervously as he stared at the ticket in her hand. What could Mr. Wright be thinking?

----------------------------------------

**Meh, doesn't take genius to work out who the second person is.**

**I'm thinking about a Apollo and Ema pairing.**

**Review or whtever...**


	3. Apollo Vs Little Mac

**Meh...only two person reviewing? Well it could be worse with no people. I might as well make this a ApolloXEma, I don't really know how to keep it going on just the boxer thing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo sighed as he stared as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He held up some of his hair to it's usual horn style.

"Hoping you won't be recognized?" came a voice from behind.

"Mr. Wright. What are you thinking? Do you know what would happen if everyone found out it was me?"

"No, I don't. Why? What would happen?"

"Well, uh...maybe....nah. I got nothing."

"Well I got to get back before Trucy comes sniffing around. Good luck and try not to get beaten too bad."

Apollo sighed as Phoenix left, this was the last thing he wanted anyone to find out and on top of that Trucy had admitted his 'feelings' to Ema and Klavier is now gonna challenge him.

"Stupid fop." he said as he put on his head gear and made his way to the ring. This was the only time he felt alone, everyone staring at him as he walked, each step and heartbeat in complete unison. He sighed as he got into the ring, while the challenger, Little Mac got in Apollo saw Phoenix wave at him while Klavier put his arm around Ema trying to get a feel. The whole match consisted of Apollo trying to see what Klavier was up to and getting his lights knocked out by Mac.

"Hey, Apollo, what wrong with you?" said Phoenix at the end of the 2nd round as Apollo made his way back into his corner..

"I don't know Mr. Wright, it's just Ema and Klavier. Seeing them together burns me up." he said as he breathed heavily.

"Apollo, listen. He's getting tired, just land the winning blow and you win. He's got his trainer and you got me, but I do expect a cut, and because were firneds I'll take 85%."

Apollo gave a weak chuckle before getting up to face Little Mac time Ema was getting more comfortable with Klavier, they turned their head and went in for...

"HOLD IT!" said a bewildered Trucy as she gave Ema a lecture about being faithful to Apollo.

Apollo sighed as he turned back to Mac and gave the final blow, both puches collided with each others heads and both fell to the floor. When Apollo came to he was in a hospital bed, bandages around his head.

"So, your awake?" came a familar voice, Apollo turned his head to see Phoenix, Little Mac and Doc Louis.

"It was a good match, but it was a draw, you both passed out at the same time." said Doc.

"Don't cry kid, have some of my chocolate bar."

"Nah, I'm alright." he said as he sat up.

"But Mr. Wright, what about Trucy? And Ema and Kalver?"

"Don't worry, Trucy thinks you were in an car accident, Klaver is upset about one Fraulein being jealous of the other and Ema just went off on a strop." he said.

"Well, we better get going, Trucy will see you in the morning. Goodnight, Apollo. By the way, you have a match with the Italian Stallion Jr. in a few months. We better get training after you recover if you wanna chance at winning."

Apollo closed his eyes as he heard the door creak and shut. This was just what he needed.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**That's right ladies and gentleman, Rocky Balboa Jr. and Apoolo Justice are gonna battle it out for one night only. This is the fight of the centurey get your tickets now from Phoenix Wright at the Wright Anything Agency where we always make the 'Wright' choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo sighed as Trucy and Mr. Hat recreated the boxing match from the previous night.

"And BAM! both of them were on the floor." said Trucy.

"But were were you Polly? Ema and Klavier were about to kiss, if I wasn't there Ema wouldn't be for you."

She hung her head but a few Snackoos flew over her head and hit Apollo in the forehead.

"You really have her believing this don't you?" said Ema as she came through the door, she then forced a sweet smile onto her face.

"Trucy, could you give me and Apollo some time alone? To work everything out?"

Trucy nodded and left, but Apollo saw a certain blue hat poking out from the door. Apollo sighed, bu was shocked as Ema bent over and whispered into his ear.

"The fop wants a musical challenge first." she whispered.

"If Trucy's words are just that, words. then I'm rooting for you. So do we have a deal? Or do I have to spill something on that uncovered lap of yours?"

Apollo gulped and nodded, but then was surprised and Ema pushed his chin up and kissed him lightly.

"Thats for calling him.a fop last night." she wqhispered into his ear.

"But don't get any ideas, this doesn't mean I like you. It's just a warm-up of whats to come if you be a good boy."

She stood up and left and Trucy came in with a small smile on her face.

"So Polly, you said it was nothing right?" she said as she patted his bandaged head.

"Thats because it isn't anything, Fraulein." came the voice of Klavier Gavin.

"You must have heard, musical challenge. Now, I don't care if you were poisoned by a cup of coffee or killed at two places in the same time. We duel, Herr Forehead. Now choose your weapon."

Apollo sighed and took a saxophone, while Gavin chose his electric guitar.

"Ladies first." said Apollo as Klavier began playing Guilty Love. As soon as he had finished he looked over at Apollo and patted his head.

"Well Herr Forehead, can you match up to me?"

Apollo shrugged and played the much better Fragrance of Dark Coffee. Klavier stumbled backwards as a few people applauded him.

"This isn't over, Herr forehead." he muttered as he walked out.

"Well bye Polly, I need to show everyone what I can do with my panties. Get well soon." she said as she ran out.

Then a few more people came in, one Mr. Wright with a long black-haired woman wearing a large purple robe, a short blue-haired woman holding who was holding something behind his back, a man with a ruffled shirt, another man wearing a scruffy coat, a white-haired man with a mug of coffee and finally a man with a suspicious looking grin.

"Apollo meet your training team." he said as he pointed to each one in turn.

"Maya Fey, Franziska Von Karma, Miles Edgeworth, Detective Dick Gumshoe, Diego Armando and Larry Butz.

Get yourself acquaitned. You'll be seeing a lot of them."

"Mr Wright, I have too much to deal wi-"

A whip cracked and Franziska stared at Apollo who had just lost a bit of his hair.

"So, Mr. Phoenix Wright. This is the one you mentioned?" she said.

"The one who defeated Kristoph Gavin, not once but twice? He looks as worthless as you did when I faced you."

"And thats why you lost to me isn't it?" said Phoenix as he dodged the whip.

"And the only ones that will hit is Apollo and Larry. anyway onto buisness, you five get acquainted, me and Maya have some...reminiscing to do."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ah well Apollo has met the team, I have there roles for each of them, well except Larry, but he never has done anything has he?**


	5. Training

**Well EvilWaffles, you knew this was coming.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo stared at his 'team' as Phoenix and Maya left.

"So, Franzy, what has it been seven years?" said Larry as he put his arm around her.

"It's too bad you've been in Germany, you know all we need is one night and maybe we could relive that one summer ni-*crack*"

Larry was then being furiously whipped by a pink tinged Franziska. gumshoe sighed and turned to Edgeworth.

"So, Mr. Edgeworth, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said..

"Why yes it has Detective. I'll regret this a few moments later, but how have you been doing?"

"Great, me and Maggey got married a few years back, we now have a Dick Jr. and Delila, after my mother. And you sir?"

"Well, to be honest, it's been boring. Nothing is like being in a courtroom with Wright. Well we should go, coming Detective, hurry before you get hit."

Edgeworth walked away and Gumshoe followed him as Larry and Franziska took the beating outside.

So the only 'trainer' left was Diego Armando. He took a large mouthful of coffee and bent down so he was next to Apollo.

"So, Mr. Armando, I heard you used to be a Attorney, and now your a prosecutor now right?"

"The name's Godot, Diego Armando is a man that died with his love a long time ago." he said as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, seeing as your other trainers are gone, it looks like its up to the masked guy with the sexy smile. Get a warm cup of coffee down your throat, we got work to do."

A few hours later and Apollo and Godot were on top of a mountain, at a Hazakura Temple.

"Well this is where it starts." said Godot.

"Time to build some strength in your legs. Take your shirt off, now."

Apollo slowly took off his shirt revealing bandages around a few of his ribs. Godot tied a rope around his waist which was connected to a large sled and on top was sitting , Godot, Sisters Bikini, Iris and a visiting Pearl Fey.

"Run, now." said Godot.

"Ten laps, or do I need to call Franziska and get you to taste a few cracks of her whip?"

Apollo struggled and soo walked slowly around the temple, the snow turning harsher and harsher. his head was throbbing. and his legs felt like they were gonna give way after every time he stopped to catch even the smallest breath Godot would throw a mug of hot coffee onto his back. But the truth was, Apollo had never felt a thrill like this in a long while. After the first few laps Apollo gradually sped up, in no time at all he had done his ten laps.

"Good thats todays training done, we'll have lunch, then we get you back home." said Godot.

"But talk to your visitor first."

Apollo turned around to see Ema, she gasped as she looked at his slightly bulging chest.

"Apollo, I-i was wondering did you pass the sex-I mean test?" she said as her hand absentmindedly rubbed over his chest.

"Ema, the snackoos are in your bag and my face is up here." he said as he took hold of her hand.

"And yes, I did pass, I beat Klavier. So, I guess you'll be free if I win on more round right?"

"Free? What do you mean free?"

"Well if you don't wanna go out with me, I won't force you. I'm not Klavier." he said as he put on his shirt.

"Besides, you could do a lot better than me and him."

"Thats easy for you to say." she said as she began eating her snackoos as she stared at his chest hungrily.

"But you better win, or I'll get you. I'm not gonna say when or how, but I'll make sure you pay."

She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly before making her way off the mountain.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'll make Apollo lose the next round, I want Ema to have Neil.**


	6. Second Challenge

**Bleah, dunno what to sat really.....Meh**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo sighed as he made his way back to the Wright and Co. Offices. He didn't need to be outside to hear Phoenix and Maya 'reminiscing.' Then Trucy tapped him on his shoulder bouncing slightly.

"Klavier is lookin for you." she said.

"He wants the second round to go now, Ema won't be there. But don't worry Polly, I'll tell her that you won."

Soon enough Apollo and Gavin were on a busy street people walking everywhere.

"This one is simple, Herr Forehead." said Klavier as he stared at the people who walked past.

"We see who can attract the most attention from the female crowd. Whoever gets the most wins."

Soon both were at opposite ends of the street and ready to compete.

"Herr Forehead." yelled Klavier from the other side.

"Lets rock!"

Klavier, being the megastar that he is immediately attracted a few members, whereas Apollo a attorney attracted a small amount of women. Looks like a test of the Chords of Steel.

"Hold It!" he yelled as people began to gather.

"Objection!

Take That!

Gotcha!"

Klavier sighed.

"A poor effort Herr Forehead, now see a pro do it, ja?" he said as he clicked his fingers and performed his air guitar.

People yelled in excitement and soon Apollo was left with a couple of people, consisting of Trucy, Pearl and Ema.

"Bad luck." whispered Ema.

"See you later."

She walked off as Klavier walked towards he with his groupies following him.

"Don't worry, Herr Forehead." he said a he patted his head.

"I'll treat her right."

Apollo sighed as he made his way back to the offices, Peral had gone to watch one of Trucy's shows. soon everything went dark. When he woke up he was tied to something, possibly a chair and was blindfolded.

"So I judge by you moving your legs your awake?" came a muffled voice. Apollo's ears were covered as his head was pushed up from his chin.

"You should have won, then I wouldn't have to do this."

"Hey, let me go." he said as he struggled trying to get free.

"Let me go or I'll use my chords of Steel to get someone to come.

HELP, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED.

HEL-"

Then a bunch of things were out in his mouth, he bit them and swallowed.

"Wait, are those Snackoos?" he said as he licked his lips. For some reason he was even hungrier than before, but it wasn't a craving for food. It was for something else.

"Not just Snackoos, my dear Apollo, but a pill, to help you forget the next to hours." came the voice as it untied the blindfold.

"Come and get me."

After that Apollo's mind was a blank, when he woke up he was naked in a bed hands wrapped around his waist. He looiked around the room he was in, there was the chair were he was held hostage. Also were posters of different science chemicals. He looked down at the thing holding him, to his surprise was Ema. Who was also naked. On their bodies were melted traces of Snackoos.

"Looks like we enjoyed our little snack, isn't that right Apollo?" she said as she kissed him, holding im by his wrists so he couldn't stop her.

"Lets just keep this as our little secret?"

She stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Feel free to join me, I'm gonna need someone to help me rub off these Snackoo marks."

Apollo sighed as she left, but almost ran to the bathroom when she had gone.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bleh, only EvilWaffles reviewing, come on. I take critisim**


	7. Training 2

**Changed it to a 'T' rating thanks to ****Danieru-sama****.**

**But apart from that.....meh.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trucy looked up as Apollo came out of his room cheerier than normal.

"So, whats go you so happy?" she asked trying to create gossip.

"Is it Ema? Has she admitted her undying love for you?"

"No, I don't think she is the type to admit that sort of thing." said Apollo as he sat down and took a large gulp of coffee.

"So, where is Mr. Wright? Isn't he meant to be here for his morning dosage of grape juice?"

"No, Daddy went out with everyone, they said to tell you to come and find them in a gym a few blocks away."

Apollo sighed as he made his way out of the office and to the gym. It was dark, one light was on and that was over a tattered boxing ring. Apollo shrugged and got into the ring.

"So, you made it? Mr. Apollo Justice?" came a voice as he was violently whipped.

"Hey, Lady Von Whippenburg, leave him." said Godot.

"This ones mine, I started his training and I'm gonna end it. You know, you've been improving, but you lack one crucial element."

Godot took a long drink of coffee.

"Something worth fighting for." he said.

"The two most dangerous people in this world fight for something. The first is a parent fighting for thier child, they would fight to the death if they had to. The second, is a man who is hungry, and that's what we intend to do to you."

Apollo was then pulled and handcuffed into a chair.

"Sorry, Apollo, but this is for your own good."

The left, the only thing Apollo had was a drip of water that landed on him every few second or so. Four days later and Apollo was still there, handcuffed and smiling to himself.

"You know, a man would go senile under this sort of thing." said Godot as he pulled Apollo up by his hair.

"Good thing we have faith in you right?"

Apollo was uncuffed and was up against Godot.

"You win, you get a bag of Snackoos." said Godot.

"Not just any old Snackoos, I had Edgeworth get these golden Snackoos from Europe. But enough of that, lets fight."

Godot removed his mask and opened his eyes for the first time in twelve years.

"These things are just for decoration, come on kid. Lets see what you learnt."

At first Apollo had trouble standing, but he was on his feet his hands raised to defend his face. Godot smiled and landed a punch in his stomach which caused Apollo to clutch it in pain. That created a opening and Godot jabbed his head making Apollo fall onto the ropes.

"This ain't no kid match, your playing with the big boys now." he said as Apollo got up.

Apollo smiled and laughed, he had never felt a thrill like this. He was on the brink of starvation and it gave him such a rush, the hits from Godot just added more satisfaction. He punched and Godot defended, but there was a crack and Godots arm was broken. Apollo took another hit from Godot's working arm, Apollo did the same and they hit each other in the face. Apollo sighed as Godot fell back on the ropes.

"We trained you good kid." he said as he put his mask back on.

"You have a chance at winning, go claim your prize."

Apollo grabbed the bag of Snackoos and headed for the Prosecutors office. In the head offices was Lana Skye and Ema Skye.

"Who are you? And why are you in here?" asked Lana as she looked at the unconscious guards.

"Apollo? What's wrong? You look terrible." she said as she touched his face.

Apollo just smiled and kissed her deeply, Lana left the room and closed the door behind her. Inside the room the sounds of crashing and moaning could be heard. A few hours later and Apollo was stroking Ema's hair.

"Don't worry, the glamorous flop won't win again." he said as he yawned.

"Close, but not quite." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Even if you lose you really think I would go with him? Do me a favour, see that camera in the corner? Wave at it."

Apollo stared at the camera and waved reluctantly. Klavier pounded his fists and stared at his screen as he saw the couple giggle.

"So, you think it's wise to take my woman, Herr Forehead?" he said through his clenched teeth.

"We'll see about that."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blwh, got nothing to say right now. But we see what something or the other. I really am at a loss for words now. =P**


	8. Pregnant?

**Well at least some people are reviewing. better than none.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ema sighed, it was two months after Apollo had done his golden Snackoo trick. After that he wasn't allowed to see her until he had calmed down. Now that she thought about it, it did kinda make sense seeing as how he single-handedly beat his way through security just to see her. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her, she seemed to have developed a small lump on her stomach as well as morning sickness and on top of that people walked in and out installing new smoke detectors.

"Something wrong, bambina?" asked Jake as he said down next to her and took a swig from his flask.

"You seem a little tense, still upset about not getting any lovin' from the wild stallion in the red jacket? Cause if that's a problem I could always get Lana to agree with me, all I need is some of those Snackoos you stash away."

"Touch the Snackoos sand you die." said Ema as she yawned and got up after some effort.

"I'll go for a walk, I need some air anyway."

As soon as Ema left Jake pulled out a bag of Snackoos from under the couch.

"I ain't dead yet Babmina." he said as he giggled and headed into the shower where Lana was.

Ema sighed as she walked past people park where she ran into Trucy.

"Oh hi Ema." she said bouncing.

"Polly isn't here, he's doing his chords of steel. At least that's what everyone says. So, no snackoos today? Good, because you seem to be getting a little fat."

"I'm not fat, this is something else." said Ema turning a light shade of pink.

"Besides, so what if I am fat?"

"Nothing, just that Polly won't love you anymore because your piling on the pounds." she said.

"And if your not fat, that means your pregnant."

Ema's face dropped at the sound of the words.

"H-how can you be so sure?"

"Because that's what Maya said. I asked how she became fat and Daddy said I might have a new brother or sister."

Ema's face went white as she stumbled back home. She went into the bathroom and went through her sisters bag. A few minutes later and the test was positive. She sat down and Lana came out of her bedroom.

"Alright cowboy, don't get your Lasso all tied up." she laughed as she saw Ema.

Lana sighed and sat down, she could always tell when something was wrong with Ema. From when her parents died, to testifying at the Joe Darke murders and Lana getting suspected of killing Goodman she could always tell by the look on her face.

"So, what's wrong this time?" she asked.

"Klavier do something wrong?"

Ema sniffed and showed her the test, Lana sighed and held there heads together.

"Oh my god, Ema, whose the- You want me to sort out that little attorney? One click of my fingers and I can get rid of him you know that right?"

"No, I want him to like me no matter what before I tell him. I don't want him to think I put a burden on him." she sniuffed and buried her face in Lana's shoulder.

"Sis, promise me you won't tell him. Not until I know for sure."

Lana sighed, this was gonna end with crying, soppy songs and loads of Snackoos.

"Fine, but tell him soon. You know I don't like secrets unless there necessary. Is there anything you want me to do?"

Ema wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Break off Jake's wild horse, he's been at my Snackoos again."

At the Prosecutors office Klavier smashed the 'Red Badger' through a window to the streets below as he watched Ema and Lana laugh. He picked up his phone and dialled.

"I got a job for you, Herr Cadaverini. I got a bug problem. Two of them, ja, I intend to pay in full. The gym is a block from Peoples Park Make sure they die. I want the mask and the horns. No, he really styles his hair in horns. You can't miss that huge forehead of his."

A few hours later Phoenix yawned as he and Maya came out of the shower his beanie on Maya's head.

"Come on Wright, she's pregnant for god's sake." said Edgeworth.

"You two are like a couple of horny teenagers. Anyway can;t you do it at home? It's contagious."

Larry and Franziska soon came out of the locker room the whip in Larrys possession.

"You like that don't you?" he said.

"You've been a bad girl right? Oh, Nick, Edgey, you guys are still here? Well me and Franzy were gonna go now."

And as quick as a crack of the whip both of them had left.

"Well we may as well be off, see you tomorrow Edgeworth." said Phoenix as he took off his jacket and put it on Maya.

"Well Armando, Justice. I'll see you tomorrow." said Edgeworth as he walked out after a loud sound of giggling coming from outside.

"Yeah, thats what it'll be like from now on kid." said Godot as he raised his arms.

"Just you and me, how about we wrap things up after we have a little test?"

A few moments later and the doors burst open.

"Whats the matter Wright? Forgot your Viagra?"

He stopped and started at an old man in a black suit surrounded by others wearing the same clothes carrying baseball bats, crowbars, wooden planks I could make a whole list if I wasn't lazy..

"I got a request for you to to be put down." he said.

"I don't care what you did but it brings the money in. I got obligations to fulfill. Get 'em boys."

Everything happened so fast, Godot told Apollo to run as is mask was smashed in. Soon Godot was on the floor being beaten his head bleeding, cracks could be heard as a metal baseball bat came into contact with his ribs. Apollo closed his eyes and dashed forward, he tried to help him but he was soon on top of him, his forehead being hit with planks of wood. the doors opened once again and Apollo faintly made out a a broom before passing out.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bleah, Ema's pregnant and looks like the Cadaverini's are still in the mobster business.**


	9. Visit

**Bleah... a slow time for me. There's nothing wrong, I'm just lazy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo yawned as he opened his eyes, he had the strangest dream that people called the 'Cadverini's' just showed up to kill him and Godot. But know that he thought about it he laughed it off and tried to get up. A sharp pain then went into his back as he moved. He dropped back down and looked around. He was in a hospital room, there were no other patients, just him.

"So, your awake, kid?" came a familiar voice and the sound of a footsteps. "Good, because we got training to do after you get out."

"Mr. Godot, are you okay?" he asked turning over to see him.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises. The doctor removed a nail that was dug into your back. If the Kitaki's never showed up you'd be a dead man."

"The Kitaki's? You mean the saved us?"

"What do you expect? It's there job, looks like Gumshoe was good for something. He arranged some-."

"Wait is that Ema?" he said looking past Godot. "Hey, Ema! I'm in here."

"Oh, Apollo, what happened to you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I got attacked. While I was training. What about you?"

"I came to visit, Detective Gumshoe told me what happened and I came down." she said turning away and trying to hide her stomach. "Well I better get going, Lana's waiting for me."

She bent down and kissed his lightly. She then waved and left as Apollo smiled at her. As soon as she was gone something made contact with Apollo's head and a brown liquid ran down his face.

"Never interrupt me." said Godot as he walked out of the room. "Just one more thing kid, be on your toes, the attack that just happened isn't about the boxing."

----------------------------------------------

"Prisoner 346754 you have a visitor." said the guard as the door of the jail cell opened.

The man looked up before wiping his greasy hair away from his face.

"It's been some time, right bro?" said Klavier as he sat opposite him.

"You know if it wasn't for you, Wright would still be badge less." he said. "But your family, I can't stay mad at you forever."

"Ja, but it's not Herr Wright I have a problem with. It's your student, Herr Forehead?"

"Ah, Justice, it didn't seem you had a problem with him when you lost to him in court."

"That's not the problem, bro. The problem is he steals my Fraulein and knocks her up. I need something to get back at him."

"Well thats easy, just destroy him, from what I remember he had a passion for boxing. And from what I've heard he's fighting in about six months, just when the child comes out."

Klavier wrote a name and address on a small slip of paper.

"Tell him Kristoph sent you and explain your situation. He'll help you."

"Thanks bro, anything you want me to do?"

"Just one thing... give me a hug."

Klavier sighed before standing as hugging his elder brother. Kristoph smiled behind his back and stroked his hair.

"Well see you around." said Klavier as he stood up and left the jail cell.

**------------------------------------------------**

**It just goes to show, even maniacs can have emotions. So Blah. Short chapter I know but I've been lacking in the inspiration department, come on. Send some ideas with the reviews.**


	10. Poor Ema

**Hey, hows it going? Good, well this is the penultimate chapter and bleah.**

**I got nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Apollo sighed as he was in his locker room, it had been a while since his attack and since he heard from Klavier, maybe he got the message and went back to playing musician. His wounds had completely healed, but Godot still had severe injuries to his organs and needed a walking stick.

"Come on kid, why so glum?" said Godot as he handed him a large jug of coffee. "Drink, it'll give you a caffine kick, well punch. You know what I mean."

Apollo took a deep breath and down the coffee in one go. He immediately perked up and handed the jug back to Godot after burping quietly.

"Looks like you've got good tastes." said Godot.

"Either that or your just happy to have anything that isn't water."

It was true, Godot and Co. had continued with the 'starving Apollo till he loses his cool' training.

"Come on kid, lets go." he said grabbing Apollo by his arm and leading him out of the changing rooms.

Apollo sighed as he looked at each of the lights that he passed, a couple of flies flew around him and he bumped into someone.

"Oh, Ema I'm sorry." he said helping the now 9 month pregnant detective.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Oh, Mr. Wright got me tickets and I wanted to say good luck." she said as she turned away.

"That and there's something else, I'm..."

She coughed slightly and almost slipped before Apollo grabbed her and helped her up.

"Just that I love you." she said letting go of him.

"Don't worry, I love you too." he said as he straightened her up.

"Are you okay to make it back on your own?"

She nodded and walked in the direction of the crowded seats. Apollo smiled to himself before walking out the lights shining in his face. To think that not a short while ago he was alone when he walked to the ring. Now he had people backing him and someone who loved him. He laughed as he climbed into the ring.

"Alright kid, all you have to do is jab like you did to me, if he tries to block you'll break his arm." said Godot.

"And don't forget, your hungry, that man is your prey. Good luck."

Apollo sighed as he stood up ready to take his opponent. But in came a large hooded figure, all by himself and no training team.

"What is this ladies and gentlemen? It looks like Mr. Balboa will not be fighting tonight!"

said the announcer.

"Apparently he has been drugged and this cloaked figure is taking his place. Wait, is that? No! It couldn't be."

The figure took off his cloak to reveal himself as Klavier Gavin wearing a tight tracksuit.

"This is round three Herr Forehead." he growled.

"Alright, I want a nice clean fight from the both of you." said the ref. "Begin."

Klavier ran towards Apollo and hit him in the face, a crack was heard and blood dripped from Apollo's nose.

"Come on, I thought you were the tough guy." said Klavier as he punched Apollo again and again repeatedly in the face and chest.

Apollo was on his hands and knees and Klavier kicked him in the chest causing him to roll over. A stamp on the chest and another kick later and Apollo was up against the rope. He spat blood on the floor as he collapsed. Godot came onto the ring and pulled Apollo back into the corner and sprayed some water on his face.

"Hey, get out of the way." said Klavier as he knocked the ref on the floor.

"The kids in no condition to fight Gavin and you know that." said Godot who turned to face him.

Godot received a punch to the ribs and he was out of the ring and on the floor. His chest had burst open and he was bleeding severely. Apollo opened his eye to see his trainer on the ground.

"Just give up now Herr Forehead." he said. "The Fraulein is mine."

Ema was staring at Godots lifeless body. She had to stop him from doing the same to Apollo. But Edgeworth grabbed her arm.

"Don't, believe me. It would be better if you didn't interfere." he said.

"But he just killed Mr. Godot, what if he does the same to Apollo?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

She broke free from his grip and went onto the ring putting herself between Gavin and Apollo.

"Klavier don't," she pleaded. "I love him, don't take him from me."

"Lies!" said Klavier as he struck her. She went tumbling to the side of the ring and ceased to move. Edgeworth came over to her and a few minutes later she was taken away on a stretcher.

Apollo was drifting in and out of consciousness and he saw what Klavier had done. He stood on his trembling legs.

"Still got fight lieft?" said Klavier as he rushed towards the helpless attorney.

Apollo dodged and Klavier ran into the corner. Apollo then ran off chasing after Ema. While Klavier was confused at what Apollo had just done.

* * *

**Ah well, even the good die eventually.**

**Come on review, I know this one's crap, I did it in ten minutes, and EvilWaffles thanks for the caffine kick.**


	11. The End Meh

**Yay, he we are, the end of the slowest train something or the other.**

**And thanks for EvilWaffles for reminding me or I would have forgotten.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Apollo was waiting outside the hospital room, his head in his hands, he was crying tears dripped from his face and onto the floor. He had let her down, it was his fault that she was gone.

"Straighten up Justice." came a Edgeworth's voice.

"She's not dead yet, go on. She wants to see you."

Apollo looked up confused as he heard sobs and crying coming from the other side of the door. He went into the room and saw Ema, alive and well, holding a small bundle. Of joy.

"Apollo, your..?" she said as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Look Neil, its your daddy."

Apollo moved closer and saw the small child, he had spiky brown hair and eyes like his mother.

"Apollo, I'm sorry." she said as tears slid down her cheeks. She rested her head back and the tears stopped,

"Ema? EMA!" he said.

She snored before giggling quietly.

"Don't worry, lover boy. I'm not going anywhere just yet."

The next twelve hours Ema got her rest and everyone came to look at baby Neil. Even Maya and Phoenix brought in little Misty Wright. The two small children yawned at each other as Ema and Apollo were arm in arm. Then he came, Klavier, he was in handcuffs and many police officers were holding him.

"You should be mine, Fraulein. A year ago you said you loved me. And now your latched onto Herr Forehead. I was right, you slept around." he said as the officers struggled to hold him back.

"The tests showed her used multiple drugs and steroids during his match against you, Stallion." said Jake as he was one of the officers holding Klavier back.

"Talk it out quickly, we don't want to wake the little ones."

"You never loved me." said Ema quietly. "All you wanted was the option of having me, I was nothing but the bit on the side to you. Remember when I told you I had a miscarriage with your child? You said I was sleeping around, that I ws just eye candy."

She went quiet and hid herself under her duvet not wanting to look at him.

Jake got the message and took him away. Apollo took the duvet from her head, he took hold of her chin and kissed her lightly. At the second he kissed her Neil made a gurgling sound which sounded exactly like laughter. Apollo smiled and held the baby in his arms.

"So, what now?" asked Ema.

Apollo saw images flash before his eyes. Ema and Apollo's white wedding, Baby Neils first day of school. Him growing into a teenager and his first date with Misty. Phoenix chasing Neil out of the house with a broomstick for finding him in bed with Misty. Apollo and Ema at Neils and Misty's wedding. Apollo laughing as he grew white-haired and a small child grabbing his nose.

"I guess we just enjoy what's to come." he said as he looked down at the small sleeping child.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And happy ending, I always imagined Phoenix chasing a boy out with a broomstick.**

**And thanks to something or whatever. Bleah, hopefully I'll get something else up soon.**


End file.
